degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Power to the People/@comment-24716272-20140213034924
Why yes, I will spam this page with my OTP posts just to spite Nick. Muahahaha, fear me (no but seriously, I'd appreciate some comments since I worked harder on these than I did for my school assignments lol). The pairing is Johnlock. Once again, tags marked with ** consist of my own personal meta. The rest are direct quotes from the show. n'otp': i don't have friends. i've just got one n'otp': and i said dangerous, and here you are n'otp': please, he's my friend... n'otp': **the high-functioning sociopath leaps into a fire to save his beloved friend and partner from burning alive** n'otp': *the sociopath willingly jumps off a building to save his loved ones, but most of all, john* n'otp': ** "caring is not an advantage", but in his heart of hearts, he cares for his connection to humanity manifested in a lonely, mild-mannered, quiet ex-soldier who wears jumpers and drinks tea and takes care of other people for a living ** n'otp': ** "i've always assumed that love was a disadvantage." he assumed wrong** n'otp': **life is a game, but his relationship with john is not.** n'otp': **john pleads for one more miracle, and sherlock fulfills it** n'otp': **they hold hands while running away from danger** n'otp': ** even the smartest woman in the world (sherlock's perfect intellectual match) thinks of them as a couple ** n'otp': 'goodbye john' **but he knows it's not a goodbye. he'll never truly say farewell to John until the very end** n'otp': i was so alone. i owe you so much n'otp': "so...in fact...you mean to say that I'm your best friend?" 'yeah, of course. of course you're my best friend.' n'otp': **john overcomes his PTSD from his days as a soldier to save sherlock's life** n'otp': two people who currently live together are about to attend church, have a party, go on a short holiday, and then carry on living together. what's big about that? n'otp': 'two people i love, and care about, most in the world: mary morstan, and you' n'otp': "alone is what i have. alone protects me". 'no. friends protect you'. and protect, he does. n'otp': **in conventional detective stories, the hero always has a sidekick. but sherlock is not your average crime-solver, and john watson is his companion, not a sidekick**. n'otp': take my hand n'otp': "so, how long have you two been dating?" n'otp': "i'm his doctor. and only a fool argues with his doctor" n'otp': i'm glad no one saw that. you ripping my clothes off in a darkened swimming pool. people might talk n'otp': can we please not do this this time? "do what?" you being all mysterious with your cheekbones. and turning your coat collar up so you look cool. "i don't do that". yeah, you do. n'otp': now people will definitely talk n'otp': "we're going out tonight. 'actually, i've got a date'. "what?" 'it's where two people who like each other go out and have fun?" 'that's what i was suggesting'. n'otp': 'you don't have a girlfriend, then?' "girlfriend? no, not really my area". '...do you have a boyfriend? which is fine, by the way." 'i know it's fine'. "...so you got a boyfriend?" 'no.' "...right, okay. you're unattached, like me. fine. good." n'otp': you were the best and the wisest man i have ever known n'otp': and certainly not the best friend of the bravest, kindest, and wisest human being i have ever had the good fortune of knowing n'otp': i heard you n'otp': we can't giggle. it's a crime scene! n'otp': **sherlock is the head, john is the heart** n'otp': there's just one more thing. one more miracle, sherlock. don't...be...dead. can you do that, just for me? n'otp': **sherlock is a great man. but john watson makes him a good one** n'otp': **"your friends will die if you don't." his first thought is of john.** n'otp': **and so sherlock falls, taking a literal and metaphorical leap of faith** n'otp': "their relationship is kind of a love story. it's two men who really love each other and need each other, and don't necessarily want to need each other. they sort of drive each other up the wall sometimes, but they're absolutely two halves" - Martin Freeman